herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wolverine (Marvel)
Wolverine is a mutant superhero from Marvel and is well known as an on and off member of the X-Men. Personality Wolverine is a gruff loner who has a strong sense of personal honor. He also has a wild, animal-like nature to him and a savage, or "berserker," rage which he tries to control. He is also perfectly at home in the wilderness. He is known as one of the most fearless, brave, and dangerous men in the world, stated by Steve Rogers. Wolverine has established himself quickly as the X-Man most willing to permanently deal with their adversaries. He developed close friendships with his teammates Nightcrawler, whose personality diametrically opposed Wolverine's, and Colossus, who often performed the "fastball special" with him. He is something of a father figure to Natasha Romanoff, Shadowcat, Rogue, X-23, and Jubilee. He loved many women, including Rose, Itsu, Viper, Silver Fox, Phoenix, and Mariko. There are only a few Wolverine truly trusts, which are Captain America (Steve Rogers), Nick Fury, Jean Grey, and Spider-Man (Peter Parker). Powers & Abilities Regenerative Healing Factor:Wolverine's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. He can regenerate greatly damaged or destroyed tissue with few seconds. Wolverine's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Wolverine's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. Adamantium plays a crucial role in the speed of Wolverine's healing as well because of the fact that it produces a poison that his immune system fights off regularly. It is said that without the adamantium, his healing rate increases. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Wolverine's healing powers force his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Wolverine sometimes calls this his mental scar tissue. Wolverine's healing factor has cured him from the mystical curse of the Werewolf after he had been bitten and turned into a werewolf and into a vampire, though it should be noted that the time it took to cure the Werewolf curse was longer than the time it took to cure him from turning into a vampire. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity':Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. **'Alcohol Immunity':It's extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *'Disease Immunity':Wolverine's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known diseases and infections. *'Insulated Weather Adaptation':Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *'Delayed Aging':In addition, Wolverine's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Wolverine was born sometime during the late 19th Century. Although well over 100 years of age, Wolverine retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. *'Superhuman Acute Senses':Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. **'Enhanced Vision':He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. ***'Night Vision':He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. **'Enhanced Hearing':His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. **'Enhanced Smell':He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. ***'Enhanced Tracking':He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. ***'Lie Detection':Wolverine can also detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. *'Superhuman Strength':Wolverine's mutant healing factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Wolverine has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains, support the weight of a dozen men with one arm and lift the 955 lb Ursa Major over his head before tossing him across a room. Wolverine's strength is enough to allow him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but no more than 2 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina':Wolverine's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Wolverine can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. Wolverine has shown himself capable of fighting Arkady Rossovich (Omega Red) for over 24 hours, despite regular exposure to Omega Red's death spores. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. And when his lungs stop working，he can maintain his life by cutaneous respiration （It can only maintain his basic life activities). *'Superhuman Agility':Wolverine's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Wolverine's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. Other times, able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. *'Superhuman Reflexes':Wolverine's reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen and are equal to the likes of Steve Rogers' (Captain America) due to his superhumanly acute senses, although most of the time he relies highly on his regenerative healing factor. Animal Empathy:Wolverine has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. *'Animal Communication':He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent. Bone Claws:Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be bionic adamantium implants. Like his son Daken, the bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. Telepathic Resistance:Wolverine reveals that his mind is highly resistant to telepathic probing and assault due to the high level psionic shields implanted in his mind by Professor Charles Xavier. Master Tactician:Though seemingly brutish, Wolverine is highly intelligent. When Forge monitored Wolverine's vitals during a Danger Room training session, he reported Logan's physical and mental state as "equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head", which gives something of an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing Logan is capable of utilizing while in combat. He remembers Ogun teaching him Sun Tzu's The Art of War. Master Martial Artist:Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a CIA operative, a samurai and a member of the X-Men, Logan is an exceptional martial artist and has mastered at least 15 forms of martial arts. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability makes him one of the finest combatants on Earth. Expert Marksman:He is an expert marksman skilled in throwing weapons and firearms, but operates more efficiently without them. Expert Swordsman Logan is proficient in Japanese sword fighting having studied under Ogun. Skilled Acrobat:He is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials, but is not on the same scale as other fighters such as Captain America and Daredevil. Advanced Covert Ops Expert:Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, Wolverine is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. Skilled Mechanic:Along with Kurt Wagner, Wolverine has also been the mechanic of the X-Men's Blackbird jet for a long time. Multilingual:A polyglot; Wolverine is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; he has some knowledge of French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. Ogun taught him Japanese ideograms. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Immortals Category:Old Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Canadian Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Nemesis Category:Villain's Lover Category:Avengers Members Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Soldiers Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Heroes who are Smarter than they Look Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who have Face Hair Category:Ferals Category:Martyr Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Orphans Category:Fathers Category:Mentor Category:Teachers Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Animal-lovers Category:Warriors Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Atoners Category:Provoker Category:Titular Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Hunters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes with above average intelligence Category:World Saver Category:Working Heroes Category:Parents Category:Improved Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:Protectors Category:Widowed Heroes Category:Divorced heroes Category:Rude Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Brutes Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Mentors Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Masked Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:One-Man Army Category:Revived Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Life Saver